Scherazard Harvey
Scherazard Harvey, also known as The Silver Streak '''due to her distinctive hair color, or '''Schera by her friends, is a main character in . She is a C rank Bracer, making her Estelle and Joshua's superior and mentor. She is a very kind and caring woman who acts like a sisterly figure to the Brights. Profile Appearance Scherazard has dark skin and long silver hair which she wears in a braid down her back. Her hair is tied back with a red sash, similar to the one around her waist. She wears calf-length strapped sandals and a belted purple wrap skirt with a matching top and gloves. A cream shrugged shawl is tied around her shoulders and has teal accents that complement her eyes as well as hair tie and skirt's trim. She wears numerous articles of jewelry including several necklaces, rings, and bracelets, gold hoop earrings, a gem on her third-eye chakra, and a simple gold loop bellybutton piercing. After the events of Second Chapter, Schera decided to start anew by switching to short-cut hairstyle. Her new outfit's overall style is similar to her previous one, now wearing a black wrap skirt and matching accoutrement and solid mint shawl replacing her cream one. Personality Scherazard is seen as loving, trusted woman that is willing to help anyone in need. She enjoys shopping with her friends and is shown to have some skill in fortune-telling as she's frequently seen reading tarot. When she drinks, however, she becomes more bossy and strict about having a good time. Olivier is an active participant as her drinking buddy even if he can barely stomach a couple glasses. She is somewhat similar to Sara Valestein at times with her drinking habits. Character Background Scherazard was born on 5-15-1179 of the Septian Calendar. Schera was alone as a child and as a result, she ended up resorting to thievery until Mr.Harvey and Luciola took her in. She was part of the Harvey Circus Troupe, which traveled all over the country before its disbandment. After a wandering solitude, she met Cassius and looked up to the Bright Family as part of her new family. Battle In combat, Schera wields a whip and is mostly a magic-oriented figure. It shows in her orbment that she specializes in wind elemental artes due to 2 slots being wind-only quartz available. She scores very high on magical attack and can easily construct high-level magic skills. Her physical attack scores on the lower half with useful combat skills, except one that allows her to boost the attack order of all other allies (Heaven's Kiss). Her original super move only hits one enemy at a time, and she only gets a second area-effect move late toward the second installment. In the 3rd, she finally learns a move that make her able to steal items from the enemies. In EVO version, her Crafts get additional debuffs mainly to reduce enemy's Speed. In FC EVO, she is the only character that can debuff Speed as Clock Down Arts still not implemented until SC. Notes/Trivia *She was a C-rank bracer in the beginning until she promoted to B-rank in SC. *She was drinking comrades with Aina, not even Olivier could match up. Category:Female Characters Category:Bracer Category:Clairvoyants Category:Main Party Members Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters